Life Goes On
by crazytomboy78
Summary: How do Manny and Frida end up in the future? Are they married, do they have a family? And what about Frida's singing career taking off? Is Manny a hero or a villain? Find out in this wacky, kooky & romantic adventure through Manny and Frida's adult years!


**Hey guys! I knew I just HAD to do this, cuz every time I hear the song on my iPod, it just screams to me 'MannyxFrida, foo!' haha. Anyways, enjoy! And Desmond is supposed to be Manny….Molly is supposed to be Frida. Cuz she's the singer in her band! Hahaha.**

**Song (of which I do not own): Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da by the Beatles.**

**Definitions to know-**

_**Barrow-**__**British**__**. **__**A pushcart used by street vendors, esp. by costermongers.**_

**AND-the story kinda sounds like it's set in the old days—what with all the talk of 'barrows'….blame the song, not me! I'm giving it as much modern twist as I can here.**

**By the way—the lyrics saying 'bra' doesn't refer to what's under my undershirt right now [X **

_Desmond has a barrow in the market place  
Molly is the singer in a band  
Desmond says to Molly "girl I like your face"  
And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand  
Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on  
Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on_

Manny pushed his barrow down the streets of the marketplace, hoping for at least one customer that was interested in purchasing one of his goods. There was a wide variety of stuff on his barrow; from small groceries to novelty cards and other novelty items, and even some perfumes. Something more he hoped for was any bandito to attack the city so he could change from a lowly merchant walking the streets of the marketplace, to someone of high ranking, whom everyone honored and respected-El Tigre! Unfortunately, today was not that kind of day. Today was just to be a quiet, relaxing day with no distractions to El Tigre's name. Manny sighed. He continued pushing his cart down the stone street until coming to a complete stop at his designated area of open shop. As soon as he stopped, few people here and there walked over and browsed for things they either wanted or needed. Manny boredly attended to their needs.

Frida chose to have just a low-down, quiet and unnoticed day strolling through the marketplace. She walked down the street in her usual get-up, a white long sleeve shirt with a red, loose vest made of cotton comfortably sitting on her shoulders; then her usual red skirt and black combat boots to go with. She looked around at the many barrows and rather poor kids running playfully around the street, laughing and giggling with their friends. Then she noticed someone who was very familiar to her; familiar indeed. She walked up to him with a smile and greeted her best friend merrily. She chirped a hello, accompanied by a wave.

"Hey, Frida." The man with the chocolate eyes greeted back, not as happily as his feminine friend—all the while, Frida ignoring his not-as-exited-as-i-am tone, went on with the conversation. He knelt in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek-they had been going out for almost a year now-and Manny certainly had some news of his own he wanted to share. But not just yet….no, there was still one more thing he had to do before sharing a little—or maybe huge—secret with her. She smiles and wraps her hand in his.

"Working shop, as usual I see! That's my workin' man." She chirped, pinching his cheek playfully. **(A/N: Cuz, I mean come on. You can't just go meeting someone and say 'hey, will you marry me?' They've gotta have history.) **Manny smiled.

"Yeah, earning my money the hard way. Always pays off, though." Manny responded. They continued talking for a while longer. Frida, too soon for either of them, had to go—it was practice time for the Atomic Sombreros, her band. They had their first gig tomorrow night at a local night club.

_Desmond takes a trolley to the jewelers stores  
Buys a twenty carat golden ring (Golden ring?)  
Takes it back to Molly waiting at the door  
And as he gives it to her she begins to sing (Sing)  
Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on  
Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on, yeah (No)_

After a long and rather boring day at work in the marketplace, Manny pushed his barrow back into the garage—the place where all the marketplace barrows were kept overnight—and went back into the light of the town. He came to a stop at a bench so he could wait for the trolley. As he waited for it to come around, he let thoughts of Frida fill his mind. Her beautiful, flowing blue hair, her blue eyes that bore into his almost always, her hourglass figure…there was tons and tons more about her he loved, and he could go till the ends of the earth just listing them; but he couldn't. The trolley came smoothly to a stop on the road in front of Manny, and he got up from his seat and hopped on. He took a seat across from a businessman who was reading the paper and quietly sat and waited.

Once the trolley came to a stop about a mile and a half down the road, Manny looked out the window for a brief moment and got up off his seat. Walking off the bus, he spotted a jewelers store. He walked inside it and walked directly to the rings. He remembered the earlier weekend's discussion with his family about it—they were so exited, they looked about ready to pop. Especially his dad; but Rodolfo was always exploding with joy and sometimes even tears when it came to romance like that. It was practically expected of him; meanwhile Grandpapi congratulated him, and mom had a warm smile on her face. She congratulated her young son, too.

He came to one ring in particular that just screamed Frida Suarez. He summoned the person behind the counter and pointed to the ring. The worker nodded, smiled and explained.

"Twenty carat gold. The perfect gift." The jeweler explained to Manny. Manny smiled and purchased it with most of the money he had earned in the past few months, which he had carefully set aside to use after finally deciding that he never wanted his dear Frida to belong to anyone else but him for the rest of their lives. He smiled as the box was placed in his hands, then handed the jeweler the money and told him to keep the change. The jeweler smiled and counted the cash as Manny walked out and back to his suburban home. Once he got there, he saw that Frida was inside waiting for him. She must have finished practice and decided to hang out in his house again, with his dog, Buddy, a husky. The perfect companion for a tiger-based super hero. He looked inside the house to see she had even fed Buddy.

"Hey, mi amor." Manny greeted as he kicked off his shoes carelessly. Frida placed Manny's scrapbook on the coffee table sitting next to the couch she was seated at, and got up to greet Manny back. Manny held on tighter to the box that he held behind his back. Frida gave him a hug and a kiss as she greeted with a 'hey!' back. She grew suspicious as to what he was hiding from her behind his back.

"What you got behind your back, dude?" She asked. Manny clutched it tighter.

"Oh, nothing…nothing…you'll see later." Manny answered with a clever smile. Frida frowned a bit and became even more curious.

"No, really, what are you hiding?" She asked again. Manny shook his head. Frida reached behind his back to see for herself, but Manny just swiftly turned around so she could not grab it. She tried a few more times, but gave up. A clever smile spread on her face and a devious look went with it. She soon attacked Manny with tickles, hitting all of his most ticklish spots. She attacked the back of his neck, his tummy, and his armpits even, until Manny fell over with laughter, Frida following him down. Manny hit the ground with a soft thud, as there was carpet there. Frida landed on top of him with a triumphant smirk on her face. Manny's back pinched with pain due to his landing on the box. He pulled his arm out from under his back and hid the box in his fist. Frida grabbed his hand and forced the fist open. Her face turned from a triumphant smile to a shocked expression in mere seconds when she saw what was in his hands…..A velvet box. Curiously, she opened it. A tear of joy seeped out of her eyelid.

"Oh Manny…" She said softly. Manny smiled nervously.

Inside the box was a gorgeous, twenty carat golden ring.

"You….you bought this? How on earth could you afford it?" She asked. Frida stood up and offered a hand for Manny. Taking it and standing up, Manny shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've been saving up a couple months…" He answered, blushing. Frida smiled widely.

"Oh my gosh, Manny! This must have cost a fortune! I…you'd use your valuably earned money on me?" She asked once more. Manny nodded. She smiled and gave him a great big hug, velvet box in hand.

"I will, I accept, yes, most definitely, 100 percent, Manny I love you!" Frida squealed. Manny smiled and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

_In a couple of years they have built  
A home sweet home  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of Desmond and Molly Jones  
(Ah ha ha ha ha ha)  
Happy ever after in the market place  
Desmond lets the children lend a hand (Arm! Leg!)  
Molly stays at home and does her pretty face  
And in the evening she still sings it with the band_

Three kids ran playfully in their front yard, laughing as they played children's games, such as tag and marbles. Two adults, one female and one male, emerged from the house which the yard belonged to, holding hands. They beckoned their children inside for dinner. The proud parents-Manny and Frida Rivera-presented the warm and delicious meal to their children and dished out just enough for each child.

The next day, Manny had to go to work. His three children had decided since they didn't have school today, they wanted to help daddy sell his goods in the marketplace.

"Daddy, daddy can we come today?" A girl with curly blue hair asked the man with the chocolate eyes. The man smiled.

"Of course, Loralie! You can all come." Manny answered to his children. As he went to the door and stopped a moment to put his shoes on, he beckoned to his wife that he was leaving. The woman with the hourglass figure and blue hair walked out of the kitchen and gave Manny a quick kiss before letting him leave. She was just going to stay home for most of the morning and afternoon, but come evening; it was concert time for her and the Atomic Sombreros. Don't go believing this young rocker would ever give up her dream of fame, no. She was now, and forever would be, Manny's rocker girl.

At the marketplace, Manny let his three adventurous children lend a hand at shop. Customers smiled at the three cute young children who accompanied their shopping. The triplets eventually fought over who got to tend to whom, and who got to push the cart after wearing out a certain area. Manny smiled and laughed at his three young, giddy and adventurous children resemble so much of him and Frida. The curly hair, blue hair, clothing style, eye color, every part of the cute couple was there in those three children.

_Yes, ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on (Ha ha ha)  
Hey, ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on  
In a couple of years they have built  
A home sweet home  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of Desmond and Molly Jones  
(Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)_

Out of all the songs Frida had written, she loved the one most of all about how life goes on as it does, and all she can do is enjoy it; she had written it in celebration of the marriage of her and Manny. She looked over all the years they had spent together-from meeting in kindergarten, to fighting crime together, all the way to their first kiss, and all the way through college and the peaks of their relationship as a couple. She smiled at how adventurous and happy her three children are, just like her and Manny were when they were that age. So happy…..so full of life. Not that they weren't that way now, they are; but the way her children resemble that as much the same as their parents….it's amazing. **(A/N: IK that doesn't really reflect the whole 'home sweet home' part, but that's only because I'm not going to repeat myself here….got it? Awesome.) **I guess that made their suburban, comftorble and cozy home truly….home sweet home.

_Yeah, happy ever after in the market place  
Molly lets the children lend a hand (Foot!)  
Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face  
And in the evening she's a singer with the band  
Yeah, ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on  
Yeah, ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on  
And if you want some fun  
Take ob-la-di ob-la-da  
[Thank you, uh, ha ha ha!]_

Manny watched over carefully to make sure his children weren't being too much of an annoyance to his customers, but he noticed they wouldn't mind much. Then he noticed all his current customers drop everything they were doing and look up at the sky in terror. Screams of panic soon rung through the streets as mechanical robot cowboys raided the streets, followed by a man in a metal suit who was booming a maniacal laugh in a deep, masculine and Italian-accented voice. Manny's face fell serious and he put a hand on his eldest child's shoulder, who was currently ignoring the threat along with her two siblings. The child looked up at her dad.

"Daddy's gotta go hero, ok? Watch your brothers." Manny commanded. The curly blue haired child nodded and turned her head back. Manny put both hands on his silver belt buckle, with the letter 'T' carved out on it and spun it counterclockwise. A wave of green fire went over him, and in seconds he was the mighty El Tigre! He let out a loud roar and boomed his name, sinking relief into the citizens of Miracle City. Manny launched himself at the robots, spent only a few minutes tearing each of them up before attacking the leader of the pack—Senor Sinestro. **(A/N: did I spell that right?) **El Tigre led a merciless battle against the not-so-feared bandito, and within minutes, beat him. Sending the mistaken bandito off to jail, the town cheered. Manny's three children, who were still watching Manny's barrow, cheered as well. They were proud that their dad was such a brave and heroic man. No wonder why their mother chose him. As Manny turned back into his human self, walking back to his cart, customers came rushing around him to form a crowd, begging for questions and autographs and other things they wanted from him. Manny smiled and checked the time. He gasped and told his eldest child to quickly run the cart back to the garage and lock up. It was time for Frida's concert….he couldn't miss it. He wouldn't miss it for the world. He ran home and quickly changed into casual clothes and rushed out the door just in time to leave with Frida, who had been just about ready to leave when Manny and the children came home. They all drove to the concert together, the three kids walking backstage with Frida. Manny went to park the car elsewhere, but was quick about it. He didn't want to miss his wife's own concert. It was important to himself that he didn't. Once he got inside, he fetched his children from backstage in Frida's dressing room and they went to go find their seats. **(A/N: Do people find seats at concerts or do they just stand? Idk cuz I've never been to a concert before.) **As the audience lights dimmed, the stage lights came on. The band walked on stage. Manny smiled in his front-row seats with his three children and listened to his wife make beautiful music.

**The End! Cute, wasn't it? IKR! Adorable. Mostly a futurefic, cuz I HAD TO. The song just seemed a lot like MannyxFrida to me! And, obviously by the time they're out of college they'd absolutely HAVE to be going steady, so Manny asked Frida for marriage in the fic! Hehehe. Anyways, review!**


End file.
